tekkenfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasser
Yasser is 'a member of Mishima High school as a student. He is low fat, but a tough standing man. He also known " Standman" and "Lonely man" "I want to become real strongest..." 'Personality He is 18 years old and yet he have grown as a man. He wanted fight but he fear to death match because of his injured that his faces. He been winning against men from Mishima High school. But He couldn't win when he fought real men because he was weak and not being a real man yet. He prefer to not fight back if he know he was being watched as they will get in his way. He rather silent than accpecting theirs resquests about battle. He always watching Tv about Tekken Tourement challenge matches and train himself to pull his muscles and bones. He have some secret heat inside his right arm and fist.He never reval his powers to anyone from Mishima High school. Because He didn't want to be cheered. His master Eddy and Christle . He learnt it from two masters the same fighting style and posture. 'Apperance' White shirt, jeans, black trainers with yellow soles.He's a black guy with not too big afro.. He had banned on his faces with eye,chins and top than nose. He has beard and mustache. 'History' When He was a kid,hes being bullied by some punks gang. Because He refuse to tell them that he's sorry about bumping one of them. He tried to fight,but can't because he got nothing to learn it. However, a punk use to pull his dagger to kill Yasser off. But He was held by someone that saved Yasser's life. It was Eddy and he attacked them from Yasser a real lesson. Chirstle came out and to poor Yasser and give her hand to him for get him up. 'Relationships' Eddy Gordo "Let's see what you got,kid." ''' To him,He is my master and like a father....He is a good man that helped me to learn his fighting style everything he taught me. He cared me when I a in the trouble again so he saved me again once I saw his special moves. I hardly defeating him into a battle. I been lost to him at 6 times. '''Christie Monteiro '"Go easy on me!" ' Christie is the granddaughter of the master to Eddy Gordo, who took him in the art of Capoeira during his time in prison. While in prison, Eddy swore an oath to the Master to pass on the art of Capoeira to his granddaughter. Eddy sought out Christie shortly after his return from King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, and taught her the art of Capoeira, just as he promised his master. After only two years of tutelage, Christie became an impressive fighter. But soon thereafter, Eddy abruptly disappeared, leaving Christie only with the words, "I must seek vengeance against the enemy responsible for the death of my father." I liked her so much..She seems strong too as my master is...I kinda cannot hurt her if she's so pretty with a fight or practice.... She been beating me down.. I respect her as she ordered me. Category:Characters Category:British characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mishima High School Students